Lights are often provided on a surface of a building to illuminate the entrance for visitors. In residential settings, this may include light fixtures near the garage doors and doors. In some instances, the light fixtures may be equipped with motion sensors such that the lights are switched on, or switched to a higher intensity, when movement is detected. While lighting near a door may generally illuminate the area around the door, the door itself often remains in the dark. Systems and methods for illuminating doors are described herein.